Everlasting Summer
by AngelicOmen
Summary: Has destiny set this course for this one girl that has a twisted fate? Is there something big planned for this one girl, that might be able to change the fate of not only herself but for humanity? One girl named Tohru Honda stumbled upon a unique family c


**  
**_** Has destiny set this course for this one girl that has a twisted fate? Is there something big planned for this one girl, that might be able to change the fate of not only herself but for humanity? One girl named Tohru Honda stumbled upon a unique family cursed with the Chinese Zodiac. Whenever one of the family members is hugged by the opposite sex they transform into one of the chosen zodiac animals that identify their personality. But what if this one girl could break this curse. Somehow. What does fate have in store for the Sohmas this time?**_

**The sun was beaming upon the neighborhood, greeting the cool summer morning. All of the students were out on summer break. Finally free from the exams and their studies. Everyone was finally out to relax, soaking up the suns rays. All was quiet in the neighborhood, but sure not in the Sohma house. Yet again Yuki and Kyo were scrapping. But that's just a typical morning.**

**"What the hell was that for!!" Kyo hissed at the annoyed looking boy that stood before him. "I didn't do anything you stubborn cat. You bumped into me." Yuki's expression was calm. "Oh are you picking a fight rat boy!" Kyo growled holding his fist to Yuki's face. Shigure watched intently. "All I have to say is that you boys better not destroy my precious house. Like you do pretty much every day." Kyo and Yuki froze as Tohru walked into the room. She wore a blue T-shirt and a mini skirt. **

**"Now what's all this fuss about?" Tohru smiled. "It was...I mean...Yuki...He--" Kyo was tripping over his own words. "Forget it!" He hissed, sitting down pouting. Tohru looked confused, but shrugged. "Alright." She smiled looking out the window. The sun beaming on her face. "What a lovely day today!" She chimed. "Are we going to go out to the summer house at all?" Kyo asked. Shigure looked up from his newspaper. "I don't remember the last time I went there. I would have to say a year ago." Tohru looked joyous. "I can't wait!" Yuki looked up remembering a certain event the occurred there 3 years ago. Sigure's smile turned to a frown. "Except it would have been much better if...He wasn't there those many years ago.." He stopped. "Who?"Tohru smiling face turned to a fown. "Akito..." Yuki whispered. "Indeed. No need to discuss this! Its all in the past right! But staying there a week or two seems like a great idea" Shigure quickly changed the subject. "You guys up for it?" Kyo sighed. "Well why not..." Yuki sat there in silence for a moment the slowly nodded his head. "Great we'll head out tomorrow!" He jumped up leaving the room.**

**"Shigure! Hatori's here to pick us up!" Tohru yelled from the front door. "Alright I'll be out in a minute!" He replied. Tohru walked outside to greet Hatori. "Good day Tohru." He said in a serious tone. "Good morning!" She chimed. "Do you need any help with your bags?" Momiji leaped from inside of the car. His face glowing. "Well hello Momiji!" Tohru chimed. "Aww you're kidding me! Hes not coming is he?" Kyo's voice echoed from behind. "Whaaa Kyo's mean!" Momiji cried. "Ah shut it!" Kyo hissed heaving his bag into the car. "Alright is everyone ready?" Shigure said carrying another load of bags out of the door and putting them in the car. "Yup I am!" Tohru smiled. "So about how long to get there?" Yuki said leaning against the car. "About an hour." Hatori said walking to the car door and getting in. "Alright everyone in!" Shigure guided Momiji in the back seat. "Right! Just let me double check just incase I left something behind!" Tohru stormed into the house, out of sight. **

**Kyo and yuki got in their seats and buckled up. Tohru was still absent. "What's taking her!?" Kyo mumbled getting impatient. "Relax you two I want no fighting on the way, understand?" Shigure sternly looked back at the boys. "Fine...But it will be hard to keep this idiot quiet." Before Kyo opened his mouth Shigure glared at him. Kyo pouted and mumbled some smart ass comment. **

**Tohru was searching about her room for something very important to her. No one knew about it except her. Not even her mother did. It was a gift from her grandmother before she had passed away. A small heart pendant that meant so much to her. She kept it beside her bed every night. It was said to have magical powers of some kind. She hadn't quite figured out what they were yet and she wasn't too curious to try them either. It was a pendant passed down from generation through generation, she didn't know too much about it. But it was still important to her. She quickly slipped it into her pocked and headed out the door. Taking one last glance at her room then firmly closing the door. She ran outside and she heard Kyo yell "Finally!" As if she had taken hours. Tohru got in the car sitting in between Kyo and Yuki so they wouldn't fight. "Alright! We're off at last!" Shigure Sang. "This is gonna be a long summer..." Kyo sighed.**


End file.
